Sherlock: Bleeding hearts can be one
by Mau5minion
Summary: Hello! I a Sherlock fan as you can tell and I've had this story cooped up in my head for too long! I'll work on it when I can when I'm not working but I'm always thinking of what to add to it and what should happen! Give me feedback and Sherlock on!


Chapter 1: The end for me

" Where's your precious Sherlock now Alice." the man said twirling a knife in his hands. Alice was tied up in a chair with cuts all over her and a badly brushed cheek maybe a few broken ribs. Right now all she could think of was the voice she was hearing. " I know that voice... but who is it? It's not like I can see him since I'm blindfolded and I can't even speak for gods sake because my mouth is jammed." Alice thought.

" Still not answering me I see. You know... I really don't like getting my hands dirty... But I think just this once I really had to." She could hear him walking around her and froze with fear. " This is the end isn't it? All because I fell for a complete lune who lives in the flat above me. Why did I have to? He made fun of me and put me down so many times! I won't even get to finish my latest work and it's all my fault. My life will end just like my dad did... on the same day. Why me..." She thought quietly with tears coming down. " Come now don't cry." the man said and actually wiped the tears away making Alice jump back a little. " You know before I kill you I'll let you see who I am and ask me 3 questions. After that we'll see what mood I'm in and go from there alright!" He said all cheerfully.

"Promise you won't bite alright?" Then he undid her blindfold and her mouth gag. Alice just froze for a bit. " Suprise! Aren't you glad to see me again love?" he said. " It was none-other then her friend Jim. " I can see you're glad to see me! I'm so honored." Jim said all happy. " Jim... Why? We were such good friends? W...why would you do this" tears started coming down her face again. Jim laughed as Alice finished what she was saying. "Now that's a simple a simple question. Because I can and I did. You see... I was just your friend the whole time because I knew you had connections with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. With that being said I took advantage of you, helped you out, hung out with you a few times and even had fun but now the fun's over."

" All of this for him? Why not go to him and let me alone I have nothing to do with whatever you guys have against each other." Jim turned his back towards her and busted up laughing. " You really are a stupid blond sent you? I'm the one Sherlock has been dealing with for so long and you haven't picked up on it? I've caused almost all the chaos that's been happening around London and you can't even remember? You've helped Sherlock and his loyal pet Watson on several cases too. Well I did disappear for how long but that's beside the point. Anyhoo! Maybe my last name will give it away..." he paused and turned around looking at her more serious. Slowing walking up to Alice he stared down at her. "The names Moriaty, Jim Moriaty and it seems like you're just out of time."

Glancing down at the blade on his hand. Alice completely forgot about it and looked at it, her eyes shaking. " You know this is no fun with you tied up so I'll untie you only if you go nowhere." He said and cut the ropes. As soon as he did Alice quickly punched him in the face and tried to run away but a bullet hit her left leg making her fall over in pain a few feet in front of him.

" YOU STUPID BITCH LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER MY NEW SUITE." he yelled from over where he was. Jim had to hold his nose with one hand and the knife was still in the other one. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE. MAYBE I WOULD OF LET YOU GO BUT NOOOOOOO YOU HAD TO GO AND PUNCH MY FACE." Suddenly she saw red lazed dots all over her. Sniper guns and ready to shoot again. " His smart I'll give him that. Taking me to an abandoned factory and having snipers ready to shoot." Alice thought. Ripping some of her shirt she quickly tied it over her gun wound to stop it from bleeding. It was bad and hurt like hell. " I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW!" Him yelled walking towards her when suddenly his phone went off. It sounded like a text message. " WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW!" He yelled trying to decide where to wipe his bloody hand at. His face was a mess too. " FUCK IT ALL" Jim yelled and took out a cloth from his pants wiping his bloody face and hand in it never letting go of that knife. Looking at his phone he read his text and his face got pitch white.

" Miss me? "  
SH

" FUCK!" Jim yelled and threw his phone. Now it was Alice he was looking at. " You won't get away this time. Let's see how your Sherlock likes his girl in the mortuary." he said and ran up to Alice. Seeing him run closer to her she turned and got up but knew it was too late. The knife hit her body and was pulled out just as fast. Looking down Alice saw her chest grow red and held the spot where he stabbed her. " NO ALICE" she heard a voice call. Looking up she saw it was Sherlock and Watson running towards her shocked and hurt looking but it was too late. She was on the floor bleeding and about to black out. " Have fun Sherlock with your little bitch... Until we meet again!" Moriaty called and his voice started to fade just like everything else. The only thing Alice could think of was is this the end?


End file.
